InkBlack
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: You've heard of demigods but demititans? Whole new ballpark. If you want me to write more, review and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

The woman was cowering, a mixture of mascara and tears dripping down her pretty face. I hadn't meant to scare her.

"P-p-please don't hurt me," she whimpered. She pressed her face against the wall of the alley, not wanting to watch the end. No one ever does.

I could control it this time. I could walk away.

Walk away…

"No," I whispered, I couldn't lose control again, I wouldn't, "NO!"

Ink seemed to drip into the girl's grey- blue eyes, splotching until they were completely black. She kneeled onto one knee and touched the ground. Ink black light spread from her fingers, filling the cracks in the ground, racing towards the woman. The woman screamed, filing the emptiness of the night. They always screamed. Haunting screams that rocked your soul and left your heart in your mouth. She screamed until the inky blackness consumed her, leaving nothing left to scream.

The girl swayed, color returning to her eyes. She saw what she had done, but only for a second. Her blonde curls trailed behind her as she blacked out. Unconscious and alone she wouldn't have to feel until she woke. The guilt. The tremendous guilt of taking a life. The guilt that followed would paralyze her. But the sweet thoughtless, blackness pitied her, allowing her to feel nothing for at least a few more hours.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Foot falls sounded behind me. My only instinct was to run, and running was what I did best. I had been running my whole life. Flashes of orange sped through the trees around me, showing me my pursuers. They were hunters, waiting to tire me out. Waiting for my body to fail, so they could creep in. I couldn't give up. I wouldn't… I….

It was an impossible cause. They seem unable to tire, while I was only human. Well… sort of. The exact species that defined me was, it was a touchy subject. I knew I wasn't like the other mortals. Deep in thought, it would have aided me to see that tree branch. I ran directly into it, falling to the ground, clutching my aching head. The first taste of pain in a while. It wasn't completely unpleasant. It allowed me to feel human.

The hunters converged around me, yet their appearance confused me. They seemed to be children, adorned in matching orange t-shirts. I covered my face as one raised his sword to finish me.

_ She pressed her face against the wall of the alley, not wanting to watch the end. No one ever does._

"Wait," a girl with gray, narrowed eyes and blonde curls raised a hand to stop him, "I want to see it change first."

They stared at me for what seemed like hours. I still cowered on the ground, feeling very small.

"Why isn't the mist fading away?"

"Why doesn't it attack?"

The child hunters started muttering among themselves.

The boy with the sword grabbed my arm and roughly raised me to my feet. I tried to pull away but he yanked me towards him. He squinted into my eyes, as if trying to read something.

"Lay off," a taller blonde boy shoved the one who was holding me's shoulder, sending us both off balance.

"Look," the blonde kid helped me steady myself, but he never let go of my wrist, "What are you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when a shimmering rainbow appeared.

"ANNABETH! LUKE!" a kid yelled through the rainbow, scenes of chaos raged around him, "A HYDRA GOT THROUGH AND EVERYTHING'S GOING TO HELL! WE NEED YOU!"

"But…" the blonde girl's eyes flicked annoyed from me back to the rainbow.

"JUST FINISH WHATEVER YOU'RE FIGHTING AND COME ON!"

The first boy gave the girl an "I told you so" look and her mood seemed to worsen.

"Come on," she seized my arm and started walking, "We're taking it with us."

"What? But…" the first kid sputtered.

"Come. On."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes and clasped my other arm.

My eyes widened as I struggled, wishing they'd just killed me earlier. Another boy kicked the back of my knees, causing the blonde boy to wince and me to fall limp.

"She's not some beast," he growled.

"We don't know that," Annabeth muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

I clambered out of the chariot, a firm hand holding my arms behind me. Arrows flew like birds overhead. Over the trees, I could see tens of hundreds of hydra heads swarming around each other. While fear and determination shown in the eyes of my captors, my eyes only reflected cold indifference. The creature brought no fear to my heart, though I felt like it should of.

"Luke," Annabeth snapped at the older blonde boy, "Take her to the big house. And keep her there."

He nodded once and gave the boy holding me a look. In return the boy shoved me into Luke, causing us both to stumble. He lightly grasped my arm, pulling me gently towards a large wooden building. Suddenly a scream rocked through the campus.

"IT SPITS ACID?!"

"GET HER TO THE INFIRMERY!"

Luke bit his lip, glancing in that direction, as if he wanted nothing more than to help, "Can you just…? Wait here," he took off towards the hubbub.

As soon as he let go, I made a run for it. He looked over to see me getting away, "HEY! STOP!"

He ran back to me, making me switch directions. I burst through a line of trees, but unfortunately this put me at the feet of a hydra. It reared up over me and I screamed, falling to my knees. I clutched the ground, causing it to rip open with a horrible crunch. The chasm threw black light onto the trees, dark slime squeezing out as it closed around the hydra, swallowing it into the ground.

Everything went extremely quiet. All eyes fell on me, jaws nearly touching the ground in shock. The only one who wasn't looking at me was Annabeth. Her gaze was directly behind me. She nodded once I whipped around only to be seized around the waist by a piggish girl with brown hair. She held me up as I squirmed violently, thrashing in her arms.

"Luke clearly can't follow directions," she narrowed her eyes, "I repeat. Take her to the Big House."

"Who is she?" the girl holding me demanded.

"Just another monster Clarisse," she spat.

Luke stepped forward from the crowd of kids, "Then how, might I ask, did she get over the border? No one invited her."

"I… I don't… jut get her to Chiron!" she angrily pushed through the crowds.

"I'd guess she's just some hell-a powerful demigod. Is somebwody jewous?" a Latino kid cooed behind her.

She turned around slowly and marched towards him, "You never were very smart Valdez. Never knew when to shut up."

The clomp of horse shoes sounded behind me. I couldn't turn my head, due to my uncomfortable position in Clarisse's arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" an authoritative male voice called.

Annabeth and Valdez were still having a stare off, and everyone else just seemed confused.

"Hydra," Luke stepped forward.

"And her?" I can only imagine he was gesturing to me.

"Monster," Annabeth seethed.

"Demigod," Valdez corrected, not breaking eye contact.

"We followed her trail after a series of mortal murders. She didn't seem dangerous…" Luke offered.

"Until she single handedly sent that Hydra to freaking tartarus! It was amazing!" Valdez grinned.

"Leo, enough," he chided sternly, "Clarisse, kindly put her down."

I was dropped harshly onto the ground, the grass not providing adequate cushion. I looked up to see not a man as I suspected, but a centaur. His eyebrows drew together as he looked down at me, "No… it's simply impossible," he mumbled, "Yet the resemblance- it's uncanny…"

I began to slowly crawl backwards, jolting as I hit someone's foot. Leo Valdez grinned back down at me. He offered me a hand, pulling me to my feet. He was only an inch or so taller, but he still was protection. I stood very close to him, not touching but only by a few centimeters. The centaur looked up, seeming much older than the first time I saw him, "Come with me."

I took a step back, preparing to run again. I was not going _anywhere_ with these people.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chiron, what are we dealing with-" Annabeth stepped up.

"Go back to your cabins," no one moved, "NOW!"

Everyone scattered, heading towards various cabins. One was missing part of its roof, and another's door was almost completely detached from its hinges. They were mementos from the Hydra's destructive visit. I now stood alone with Chiron. Though the children's leave offered me much more room, I felt more trapped than ever.

"You shouldn't exist."

I turned around slowly to meet his cold, brown eyes.

"I've trained countless heroes. I've faced innumerable hardships. But, I'm afraid nothing could have prepared me for this."

"For what?" my tone was steady, "What _am_ I?"

"My dear girl. You're my sister."

I eyed the horse man. I was prepared for the worst, but believing this nonsense was beyond reason.

"Ah, I sense disbelief," he gave a sad smile, "Maybe this will appease you:

_Found by chance, on darkened trails_

_Offspring of devourer, from olden tales_

_She will come as terror reins_

_Born from his evil remains_

_At her feet, thy Earth shall crack_

_Heart of gold, soul ink black_"

My mouth fell open. It felt like I couldn't breathe, "What- what are those words?" I rasped. I had never heard them before, but it was as if they were all I ever knew.

"That, is the prophecy I have been following for many years now. The devourer is my father, as it seems, is yours. Kronos," he said the word with distaste, as if it was particularly rude.

"Who is… Kronos?" I let the word roll off my tongue. It felt so new, so foreign. So dangerous. Who was this man?

"Have you heard of Greek mythology? Of gods and titans?"

I shook my head slowly. I could not remember a time before the running, it was my nature. As simple as breathing.

"According to classical mythology, the universe began in a manner that—remarkably—resembles the modern scientific theory of the big bang. There was originally only chaos and darkness. Out of the swirling energy Earth and Heaven arose and gave birth to many children. Though most of these children were monsters, they eventually gave rise to the Titans, a race of gods in human form. One of the Titans overthrew his sky-father, only to see his own son Zeus overthrow him later. Zeus and his siblings defeated all the Titans in a fierce battle and installed themselves as the lords of the universe. They created humankind and promptly began manipulating their new creatures. Zeus frequently descended to Earth, often in some magical form, to have his way with beautiful human women. The offspring of these women grew to be the first heroes among humankind, and, with the gods' aid, won many victories against vicious monsters and completed monumental tasks. Many of these demigod heroes, along with their few all-mortal peers, went on to found the dynasties of Greece. These gods and goddesses were dismissed in the modern world as excuses for those things unanswerable by science. The modern world is wrong. They follow the western civilization, influencing mortal lives. Everyone here descends from one, living free of mortals. They are known as demigods. You, on the other hand, by technicality, are a demititan. The titan who overthrew his father is Kronos, your father and mine. He is the King of the Titans and the most powerful child of Gaea and Ouranos. He is the Titan Lord of Fate, Harvest, Justice, and Time. He was cut into many pieces by Zeus and entombed in Tartarus. He lies there, waiting to be avenged. He resents the gods and all they stand for. He should still be in Tartarus, and has been for thousands of years, which only makes your appearance more puzzling."

I stared at him, taking it all in. What I got from his lecture was my father was some evil, undead, guy. It made a strange amount of sense though. I had lived my life, everyone telling me I was evil, that my birth meant death and destruction. This only confirmed it. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. I sat cross legged in the grass, looking off into the distance. Eventually the horse man left. Time was just numbers, flitting by. Meaningless.

"_My father wouldn't like that_," I thought dryly, "_Being lord of Time and all_."

I jumped at a small rustling behind me. I turned around to see Luke. He looked as if he'd been there a while.

I stared at him blankly, inviting him to tell me what he needed.

"I was sent to bring you to your cabin. Except you don't really have one, none of the gods would be too happy with that. So I guess I'm bringing you to the Big House?" he offered a hand.

I stood up, blatantly ignoring his outstretched limb. I began walking towards the sky blue building. Big House, wasn't that another word for jail? It didn't look like a jail, but it absolutely felt like one.


End file.
